


Selbstmitleidig

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Drabble, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Boerne seufzte.





	Selbstmitleidig

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, mich gibt es auch noch... Mir ist eine Menge RL dazwischengekommen, aber ich bin so langsam wieder am Schreiben. Die Mehrteiler brauchen etwas mehr Zeit und Nerv, als ich momentan habe und der aktuelle Oneshot ufert aus, aber kommt voran. Hier nur ein kleiner Drabble, schon vor längerer Zeit geschrieben und nie gepostet.

Boerne seufzte. Jetzt hatte er sich jahrelang darüber amüsiert, wenn mal wieder eine seiner Studentinnen – oder gelegentlich auch einer seiner Studenten – ihn so versonnen angeschaut hatte, bei jedem Wort an seinen Lippen gehangen hatte, ihn nach der Vorlesung unbedingt noch schnell was fragen musste, und so weiter und so fort. Geschmeichelt hatte er sich gefühlt. Natürlich, warum auch nicht? Und jetzt ging es ihm selbst nicht besser. Ach was, schlechter. Es ging ihm viel schlechter.

Er wusste gar nicht, wie oft er sich unter teilweise absurden Vorwänden in Ermittlungen eingemischt hatte, weil er dann Thiel nahe sein konnte. Natürlich machte ihm die Ermittlungsarbeit auch Spaß, aber die Ausrede glaubte er sich selbst schon lange nicht mehr.

Er wusste ebenso wenig, wie oft er Thiel schon unsanft gepackt hatte – am Kragen, am Ärmel, bei den Schultern – nur um zu verhindern, dass seine Hände noch ganz andere Dinge mit Thiel anstellten.

Und vor kurzem hatte er sich dabei erwischt, wie er im Treppenhaus des Polizeipräsidiums stehen geblieben war, nur um Thiels Stimme zu lauschen, die ein paar Stockwerke weiter oben erklungen war. Er hatte entsetzt das wahrscheinlich scheußlich verträumte Lächeln von seinem Gesicht gewischt und kehrtgemacht, um den Obduktionsbericht lieber per E-Mail zu schicken.

Das war doch geradezu absurd. Er benahm sich schlimmer als ein verliebter Teenager.              

Dabei hatte er schon gedacht, er hätte das Wort _verliebt_ endgültig aus seinem Wortschatz gestrichen. Gut gegangen war das nämlich eigentlich noch nie. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich ab und zu dazu durchgerungen, mal nicht der hoffnungslose Romantiker zu sein und pragmatisch an die Sache mit den Beziehungen heranzugehen, aber auch das war immer gründlich ins Auge gegangen.

Boerne seufzte erneut. Im Selbstmitleid war er hingegen ganz groß. Das war ebenfalls nichts Neues.

Er hatte versucht, Thiel aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das hatte er schnell wieder aufgegeben, denn abgesehen davon, dass er sich dann elend einsam fühlte, war er irgendwann diesbezüglich zur Rede gestellt worden, weil Thiel sie anscheinend als Freunde betrachtete und man das wohl mit seinen Freunden nicht einfach so machte. Das aus dem Weg gehen.

Er hatte versucht, wegzurationalisieren, was er eigentlich fand an dem kleinen rundlichen Hauptkommissar mit dem scheußlichen Modegeschmack und der mürrischen Art (und dem schiefen Grinsen und den forschenden Augen und dem ansteckenden Lachen und der Hartnäckigkeit, mit der er sich in seine Fälle verbiss und dem herrlich verschlafenen Blick, wenn Boerne mal wieder zu früh vor seiner Tür stand und der Art und Weise, wie er schaute, wenn er sich auf eine von Boernes verrückten Ideen einließ… Das war zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen, sobald er die Klammer auf und nicht wieder zu gemacht hatte.

Er hatte versucht, mit Thiel zu flirten. Boerne erschauerte innerlich. Er war sich immer unglaublich lächerlich und zugleich verletzlich vorgekommen dabei, und natürlich hätte er bei ihrem standardmäßigen Umgangston viel deutlicher werden müssen, damit Thiel das in irgendeiner Weise ernst nahm. Aber das hatte er sich natürlich nicht getraut.

Ein dritter Seufzer.

„Chef? Ist alles in Ordnung?“.

„…Was? Ach so, ja, Alberich. Alles wie immer.“


End file.
